The Two Heroes: Book One
by Inoki
Summary: Pleeze disregard the A N, because it is a SPOILER, to the 14th/pre 15th book. And it is a trilogy, okay? Vandur, a squirrel and Riftstream, a sea otter, are forced to flee from their island and must team up with the Redwallers to save Ronock Isle. R/R!!


The Two Heroes: Book One: Chapter One: A Home in Danger

Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Redwall, not Vandur, not Riftstream or not any other character, except the books by Brian Jacques, so please don't sue me!

(A/N: This story is in NO WAY related to my other story, The Pyro Chronicles, so do not try to relate. But one thing is it is related to Taggerung, after Denya was there and all, so don't really try to think this is a spoiler.)

It was another bright day on Ronock Isle, the great island where all creatures (except vermin) were peaceful and did not fight. The cold shimmering sea lapped on old worn rocks. It was a day like any other. Young ones were playing and chasing on the soft sand. The adults were enjoying life as much as before since the evil had been banished from the isle, and for generations, the people had never fought.   

Two of the oldest young ones were watching the younger ones. One was a tall sinewy otter and the other was a goldish squirrel. They felt very important looking after the less experienced ones. Then two elders came up to them. 

"Good morning to you Riftstream and Vandur." said one of the elders, an old looking dormouse."Good morning to ye Tobert, sir." said the otter politely. "Wheel, look like ya watchin' ta wee lads an' laddies taday, eh?" asked the other elder, an old mountain hare. "Yes sir, mister Prickpaw, sir." said the squirrel. "It's great to have creatures like you helping around, now that most of the inhabitants are growing older." said Tobert happily."Aye, tat be true Tobert, we'll grow'en  ta be mooch olda." said Prickpaw, understanding how Tobert felt.  "Well, good-bye young uns', we'll be off now." said Tobert starting to leave. "Goo-bye to ya lads!" said Prickpaw, following behind. 

These compliments made Vandur and Riftstream feel even more adult-like. Hey were not watching the youngsters, and before anyone could say anything, Riftstream looked and just realized that the fiends were gone. "Oh no Vandur matey, look, the tykes are gone!". "they must be near the water!" said Vandur, startled too. They ran over to find that the tots were safe, and they let them near the water, for today was hot, very hot and the water might be a good way to cool off, so they joined.

Nearby, the tracker, Rustgut, saw the peaceful paradise, where the life was great and enjoyable. He eyed the dibbuns and saw a great abundance of them. He started running toward the shore, where Rovengurd the ruthless was waiting. The serene island would turn into nightmare, when Rovengurd was done with it...

At sunset, Riftstream's mother, Reedbank, and Vandur's mother, Gredas called them in. They lived in the same hut, so they would be feasting together. It was a great meal of shrimp and hotroot soup, oat loaves, dandelion salad and redcurrant tarts. There was so much to eat that the two companions fell down from eating so much. It was cool and peaceful, but that would all change...  

  


"At midnight our plan will go into order. As Rustgut has told me, this is full of young, good for slaves, and then after we had conquered them, we will go to Mossflower and make an empire, that will be ruled by me, Rovengurd, son of Redstray the fighter, who was born on a moonless night in a storm!". The huge horde started cheering. "Rovengurd, Rovengurd, Rovengurd!". Over and over they chanted, faster and faster and then they stopped. "Quickly, we must act now, for allbeasts are asleep now. Let's act now!" Rovengurd commanded. They all started toward the unsuspecting village, as quiet as can be.    

Riftstream could not go to sleep. He could not wait until tomorrow, for tomorrow was the first day of summer. He and Vandur would have so much to do, and they would help with the cooking. It was his favorite season, and he could do what he wanted, because he was just fresh from dibbunhood, and he would be able to explore all of the island. 

Neither could Vandur, for he had the same thoughts. He could not wait to go venture through the island.  

"Riftstream, are you asleep?" whispered Vandur. "No mate, I can't wait til t'morrow, when we will be doin' so much." whispered Riftstream. "So how about we be the first ones up, then we can start doin' everything early." suggested Vandur smiling. "Good idea matey, let's go and be on lookout." said the otter. They both got up and went out side to enjoy the pleasures of the cool night. They both held old weapons, just in case.   

Rovengurd had just started his takeover. The horde was surrounding the whole village with their vast numbers. "Wait for my signal, then attack, ready?" instructed Rovengurd. With one silent swish of his long tail, the horde ran in screaming. "Rovengurd!!!!!".  Everybeast woke up as vermin invaded their homes. They were all petrified, and very scared, as Rovengurd dictated the next move. "Now allbeasts must hail me, I am your new ruler, Rovengurd the ruthless! You will obey all, or suffer execution!". 

Riftstream heard it close by. "Oh no, mate, vermin 'ave came, I can 'ear it!". "No, it can't be, no, we have to escape! Come on!" said Vandur, scared as much as Riftstream. They ran to the other side of the island, to find sentries on post. There were only three. "We have to get through!" said Vandur, grabbing his spear. "Charge!!!" shouted Vandur, slaying onebeast with a swift trust through. Riftstream slew another, hitting the foe square between the eyes with a shot from his sling. The remaining one ran for his life.   

The two beasts ran toward a fishing boat, packed with some provisions and quickly jumped in. They untied the rope, letting their tiny boat sail off their island, tears streaming from their eyes, and ideas for revenge to whoever  took over their home. 

Look, if it doesn't sound good, don't read it, if you do, BE PATIENT!


End file.
